<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolutely Worth It by maidens_wanderlust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748783">Absolutely Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidens_wanderlust/pseuds/maidens_wanderlust'>maidens_wanderlust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Grad School AU, Roommates to lovers, Sick Fic, companion fic to chocolat but you don't have to read that to read this one; it's standalone enough, flirtyrobot, pance, plance, valentine's fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidens_wanderlust/pseuds/maidens_wanderlust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets sick right before their first Valentine's day as a couple. Although he isolates himself in his room to keep Pidge from catching his cold, she has a small but meaningful surprise for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Conservatory Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absolutely Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Valentine's Day event at the Conversatory Discord. Lee and I decided to switch things up and here it is. =D I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on a whim that Pidge bought heart-shaped pasta at their local grocery store at the end of January. Total whim. She had planned on getting regular spaghetti anyway to surprise Lance for their first Valentine's Day as a couple, but because capitalism couldn't wait to get their greedy hands on people's money, she didn't miss anything heart-shaped or smothered in chocolate. Surprising to her, that included pasta.</p><p><i>Lance would find this adorable</i>, she thought.</p><p>So that was why she ended up buying it and it would have been a cute, homemade Italian dinner (with Hunk’s help via Skype), but, unfortunately, Lance fell sick with a bad cold. She knew it was serious because he didn't complain in his usual dramatic Leo flair. Instead, he locked himself up in his room and only came out to warm up some Campbell's chicken noodle soup or to get a glass of orange juice, wearing a makeshift mask.</p><p>Her heart sunk seeing him so sullen yet it also swelled knowing he was doing his best to make sure she also didn’t get sick. Even if they couldn't have the Valentine's date that they both wanted, she figured the least she could do was make homemade chicken noodle soup with the heart-shaped pasta. Thanks to Hunk and Romelle's thorough instructions, she managed to make it without burning the kitchen down.</p><p>She placed the hot bowl on a wooden tray with a tall glass of orange juice on the side. The only thing missing was the Valentine's card she had gotten. She grabbed it off the kitchen table, placed it on the other side of the bowl of soup, and held the tray with both hands.</p><p>Pidge made it to Lance's door, carefully balancing the tray on one hand, and knocked on the door. "Hey, Lance?"</p><p>"Hmm?" He hadn't gotten all of his energy back, but he still sounded better than yesterday.</p><p>"I know we couldn't have a proper Valentine's dinner but what matters more to me is you getting better." She stared down at the tray with a look of affection and pride. "So I made something for you. I'll leave it on the floor for you." She bent down and laid the tray down gently. She straightened up. "Count to ten and then it'll be safe for you to get it."</p><p>With a sigh, she left the door and made her way back to the kitchen to grab her own bowl and relax in the living room. She heard him open the door and then close it a few seconds later. She blew on her first spoonful of soup before tasting it. She hummed to herself. It wasn't bad for her first attempt; she would have to thank Hunk and Romelle again the next time they talk on Skype.</p><p>A minute later, she heard the door open again. Pidge quickly put her bowl on the coffee table and twisted in her position to see Lance coming toward her with a soft expression on his face.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked. </p><p>He didn't answer, but his eyes stayed on her with each step he made toward her. Before she could ask another question, he gently grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers.</p><p>She kissed him back without a second thought. She missed him. It had only been a day, but she missed him. She missed seeing him after a long day at her university. She missed working on their respective assignments in this very living room, where they were concentrated on their work but still felt comfort from each other's presence. She missed spending nearly an hour looking for a decent movie to watch on TV afterward. She just missed him. She grasped his shoulder, continuing to cherish the touch and sighing when he broke away.</p><p>He brushed his thumb over her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you, Pidge."</p><p>"You're welcome," she said with a small laugh.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Lance broke contact, hissing, "Oh crap!"</p><p>Pidge blinked. "What?"</p><p>"I'm still sick!" he shrieked. "And I just kissed you! I was so happy that I wasn't thinking!"</p><p>Pidge rested her fingers on her lips. It didn't occur to her for a second that that kiss shouldn't have happened. "Ah...."</p><p>Lance ran for the kitchen. "I see you have a bowl of soup for yourself; eat that and I'll get the orange juice and water! I'm such an idiot!"</p><p>"While true-" Pidge laughed at the fake scowl Lance threw her way "-it's not like I thought to pull away."</p><p>Lance pulled out the large carton of orange juice and opened the cabinet, most likely looking for the cup he got her from Rover’s Science Museum..</p><p>Pidge relaxed on the couch again and grabbed her soup. The soup had cooled a little bit in those few minutes so now she could eat without having to blow on each spoonful. She put the bowl down when Lance came back into the living room.</p><p>“Next year will be better, Pidge, I promise.” He placed the mug full of orange juice on the coffee table. </p><p>Next year. </p><p>The absolute tone in his voice put a smile on Pidge’s face that she couldn’t hide. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting go. “Vitamins every day from now on, then.”</p><p>“Darn right.” He leaned forward as if to kiss her on her forehead, but he stopped himself in time. He settled for ruffling her hair. “Happy Valentine’s Day, pigeon.”</p><p>“You too, Lancelot,” she said with a lopsided smile. </p><p>He left her to her own device in the living room with that familiar energy slowly coming back to him. She grabbed her mug and leaned back against the thick pillows. She took her time drinking her orange juice, reflecting on the brief moment she had with Lance. It felt like seeing the sun again after a long rainy day. She pressed the tips of her fingers on her lips. Whether she would manage to nip the cold in the bud or not, every second of being with him was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>